irisathenafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JINIERULES
Welcome! Congratulations on starting IRIS - ATHENA Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Admin?? Wait, you wanna make me an admin?? Why? 13:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm just a bypasser who helped you with some infoboxes. An admin should at least be a regular contributor who really wants to help the wiki and knows a lot about the subject. Just because I helped you for 5 minutes shouldn't make me an admin. 13:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Dammit, don't make me an admin! (Btw, I know how to change the user rights, but I'm not going to tell you if you still intend to make me an admin) 13:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) How many times do I have to tell you this... After we've sorted this out, I will not come here ever again. EVER. I am not a regular contributor and I will never be. You just asked for my help (I didn't ask for your help, I don't know why you said that I need your help) and I helped you a little with formatting. That's it! I am not a regular contributor and I do not need your help. 13:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) how do u make it on wiki as an admin will u help me in some issues pliz i need ur help because am new and i need to know some ''issues ''